


Together

by lesverymiserables



Series: Jehan [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short drabble (written because I am desperately in love with my headcanon for Jean Prouvaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Jehan wakes in the middle of the night, wriggles out of Courfeyrac’s arms and grabs his notebook. He quietly braids a pink ribbon into his hair and watches his love sleep.Then, he writes. He communicates the intricacies of Courf's curls, eyelashes, and fingernails. He composes a love letter detailing all of his feelings, even though Courfeyrac already knows them. He runs to Courf’s coat and slides it in the pocket, a surprise for later. Then he crawls back into bed, and back into Courfeyrac’s arms. As Jean Prouvaire falls asleep, his breathing synchronizes with Courfeyrac's, their chests rising and falling together.


End file.
